The present disclosure relates to content management systems, and more specifically, to electronic case versioning in a content management system.
Generally, a case is a container that groups digital files (e.g., word processing document, images, audio, etc.), workflows, and metadata relating to the case, files, and workflows. An enterprise may configure case management systems to open, close, and maintain cases for the enterprise. For example, using a case management application, individuals in the enterprise may update the case by adding new documents, editing files, advancing a workflow state, and the like.
Typically, various parties may evaluate a case during its lifecycle, such as during litigation or an audit. For example, an auditor may need a record of documents associated with a case at a particular moment in time. Further, the record would need to comply with policies ensuring the integrity of the documents being those documents at that moment in time (e.g., a document A was indeed a second version of the document at a point in time five years ago). Further still, such events can be disruptive in ongoing cases for those in the enterprise that are associated with the case and may need to advance workflow states.